A matter of love
by Spiderpig92
Summary: The KND are all grown up and are in highschool, they now have to deal with homework, crushes and the occasional psycotic adult. 2x86 1x5 4x3 and many, many more.
1. Hoagie

Hoagie 

Beep beep, rung the alarm, a long scrawny arm reached out and hit it hard. Hoagie groggily got out of bed, as he made his way to the bathroom he passed an old picture of a group of friends, a short blonde boy with an orange hoodie stood arms crossed over his chest a frown on his lips, numbuh four, wallabee beetles, next to him stood a tall thin Asian girl with a happy smile on her face and a rainbow monkey in her hand, numbuh three, kuki sanban, next to her with a smug smile on her face and a red baseball cap partially hiding her face stood a tall black girl her tightly braided hair swinging behind her, numbuh five, Abigail Lincoln, hoagie stood himself next to numbuh five, a cheesy grin on his face , his arm swung around the shoulder of a bald boy wearing a serious expression, numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, sector V's leader and member of the kids next door. They didn't exist anymore, after a battle broke out to get rid of decomishing led by numbuh 86 the decomishiner herself the kids decided to extend their organization so now teens, kids and anyone who wanted to fight adult tyranny, the plan had worked out pretty well.

The group had changed, Wally had grown and was now the tallest in the group and the basketball champ, still a bit of a bad boy bought a motorcycle but is still the same fight picking hard ass. Kuki grew her hair and now has bangs that cover her forehead that add to her flirtatious demeanour, although sometimes she doesn't know how cute she can be, also the captain of the cheerleaders. Abigail Lincoln, a cheerleader but still very bad ass with curly long dark hair recently streaked blonde and killer attitude. Nigel Uno finally stopped shaving his head just because he thought it was cool, now has an untidy head of dark brown hair and abandoned his sunglasses, has a strange attachment to beanies (hats you wear on ur head not whatever ur thinking ) passing every class with flying colours.

As he stood in front of the bathroom mirror his shirt off he thought about how he had changed, he lost a lot of weight somehow, grew taller too. His short light brown hair was still as messy as ever and his baby blue eyes twinkled. He threw on a baggy white full sleeved top and some faded jeans, ran a hand threw his hair and stepped out of his room, into the mansion which all the teen operatives living in the area inhabited. He made his way down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was pretty late for school and was probably going to miss registration but he didn't really care. He stepped into the kitchen and noticed a girl with curly red hair down to her shoulder tapping her black converse clad foot impatiently while she waited for her toast. She looked at the thin silver watch on her wrist. Hoagie grinned to himself, harassing Fanny Fulbright was one of his favourite pastimes.

He crept up behind her and placed his hands on the counter ether side of her,

"Did you wait up for me?" he whispered huskily in her ear,

She turned around sharply a look of annoyance taking over her look of shock at the sight of him

"You wish Gilligan" she replied harshly, trying to escape his little trap.

"Aw come on I know you want me" he said teasingly "now how bout a good morning kiss" he brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Eww get away from me" she squeaked pushing his face away, he backed off, just then her toast popped and she grabbed it turning around again to face him. He remembered he needed some food to and grinned evilly, he came up really close to her and she froze, he leant in and kissed her on the cheek quickly, while she was frozen in shock he grabbed the toast out of her hand, whispered thanks in her ear and sped out the door before she could even react.

"GILLIGAN YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" he heard as he ran out the door, he chuckled one day he was going to have her.


	2. Kuki

Kuki 

Kuki sighed as she placed her pom poms down on the bench and called a short break for the cheerleaders, honestly some of the freshmen girls really needed work. She sighed and looked over at Wally who was making free throws from the three pointer line, he was really hot, but not only that she knew that under that bad boy exterior Wally was a really great guy and it was true she could own up to it she had the biggest crush on him. But why couldn't he see that, he caught her watching and winked, she stuck he tongue out and smiled.

"BOO!" cried Abby from behind her,

"AHHHH, don't do that" kuki exclaimed

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, what with you drooling over lover boy and all, when are you guys gonna get together?" Abby asked

"Once you and Nigel do" kuki responded and smirked as Abby turned red.

"Shut up you know we're just friends, plus he has Lizzie" Abby said saying Lizzie's name distastefully.

Kuki couldn't believe she used to like Lizzie, well that ended when she got Wally drunk and made out with him.

After practise everyone changed and made their way to class, Kuki smiled when she remembered she had math, not many people knew this but Kuki's favourite subject was math, everyone assumed she was just a ditzy cheerleader but she was actually quite smart. Wally was also in her class.

"Hey kooks wait up" Wally called running to catch up to her

"Hey" she replied with a smile

"So I saw you checking me out during practise" he said with a cocky smile "Kooks if you want some all you have to do is ask"

"Oh please" she said exasperatedly "as if _I_ could be seen with you" she said in a fake snooty way

"Whoa, jee sorry wouldn't want to ruin your reputation miss captain of the cheerleaders" he said with a smile, just then a freshman with way too much make up on and almost no clothing giggled madly and waved flirtatiously at Wally, Kuki gave him a pointed look

"What, you jealous?" he pried teasingly

"ugghhh you are so annoying!" she said throwing her arms in the air, then he caught one and turned her to face him, their faces inches apart, she looked around and realised how empty the hallway was she turned back to face him.

"But that's why you love me right?" he said in a low voice

"Uhuh" she replied staring into his piercing green eyes, _oh my god, he's going to kiss me! _ She thought. Just then he let go of her and walked past her,  
"good" he shouted over his shoulder, _what was that all about? _She thought following him down to maths.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so this chappie was short.. watever hehe

anywaaay R&R


	3. Nigel

Nigel 

_Today's the day _Nigel thought as he walked into his first period English class _today I'm gonna dump Lizzie. _He made his way over to hoagie who was sitting in his usual place eating a slice of toast.

"I didn't see you this morning man, did you break your alarm clock again?" he asked as he took the seat behind him,

"Well, yeah but I made it in time for first period," Hoagie said optimistically, Nigel opened his mouth to tell Hoagie about his plan to dump Lizzie, when Fanny came storming in the classroom, dropped her bags on her desk in the front row and marched up to Hoagie who stood and smiled at her.

"Gilligan I know you think this is funny but try something like that again and ill personally make sure you won't be able to have babies." She said icily, most guys would be scared, but not Hoagie,

"Well that would be a shame coz then we'd have no kids" he said and smiled goofily, Nigel laughed at his corniness, Fanny however didn't find it quite so amusing, she gave him a death glare and stomped back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Nigel asked as Hoagie sat down again,

"Long story man," Hoagie replied with a smirk.

"Anyway, I was thinking I should end it with Lizzie today," Nigel started,

"Oh please do! I don't even know why you went out with her in the first place" Hoagie stated pointing an accusing finger at Nigel "and don't even try to tell me she was good in bed."

"Shut up you doof!" Nigel said noticing how people were taking an interest in their conversation "ok when I told you that I was really drunk so shut up"

Hoagie smiled teasingly, "well here's your chance there she is" Hoagie pointed at the petit brunette who slowly walked into the classroom, Lizzie was pretty, she had wavy brown hair that she let loose, and hazel eyes, her round glasses somehow just added to her cuteness, Nigel caught himself, sure she seemed nice but Nigel knew what a raging banshee she could be. Lizzie spotted Nigel and skipped to the seat next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek she sat down,

"Hi Nigey," she said lovingly, Hoagie held back a laugh,

"Well I can see Im not needed here, uhhh Im just gonna go talk to fanny now" he said giving Nigel a look he made his way over to the red head.

Nigel sighed, "Lizzie, we need to talk." He said softly,

"Yeah," Lizzie enquired,

"I think we should take a break" Nigel said with a deep breath, Lizzie's jaw dropped, she was just about to start yelling profanities at him, when their English teacher walked in. "we'll talk about this later!" Lizzie whispered harshly at him and stared straight ahead for the rest of the period. Nigel couldn't help but think he just got himself into a world of trouble.


	4. Fanny

Fanny

Fanny couldn't believe Hoagie. Did he just take pleasure in annoying her? He probably did. She reached up and touched her cheek where he kissed her, who knew his lips were so soft, she blushed wildly, shook her head and stopped at her locker.

"Thinking about me?" a voice asked from behind her,

"Not in the mood Patton," she said not even turning around, Patton or numbuh 66 was their special hacking operative, he was also very cocky, a total player when it came to girls and had herd of every band you could think of. Fanny had been friends with him for as long as she could remember their moms were very close.

"Well I did have the new five for fighting CD but if you don't want it," he said turning to walk away,

"Oh my god, you got it!" Fanny said excitedly, she was just about to thank him when she herd someone call out her name,

"Fanny!" Rachel, numbuh 362 leader of the former kids next door hollered running down the hallway, she stopped when she saw Patton and blushed, "Hi Patton," she said breathlessly, he waved and smirked at her "Oh yeah Fanny the principle wants to see you," she said after a slight pause remembering why she was there "I'll see you guys later" she said softly and walked off, sparing a glance at Patton while she went, yes Rachel had the biggest crush on him, she had always liked bad boys.

Fanny noticed Patton staring at her retreating back a grin on his face,

"Don't even think about it," she said warningly

"What?" he responded hands defensively in front of him.

"I know that look ok leave Rachel alone, she's not like the usually skanks you go for," she said making her way to the cafeteria "she's my best friend, I don't need you hurting her,"

"How do you know I'd hurt her?" he asked casually

"Because I know you, don't you have gym now anyway?" she said knowing he had forgotten,

"Oh shit!" he yelped and ran down the hallway "see ya later Fanny pants!" he called grinning. Fanny didn't even bother replying she rolled her eyes and made her way to the cafeteria.

As she moved threw the angry mob to her usual table in the back she noticed a brown bag was already there, with her name on it. She curiously looked into the bag; there was a piece of toast and a note –

_Don't get upset over burnt toast _

_fly boy _

She couldn't hold back her smile as she took a bite.


	5. Wally

Wally

Wally stepped out of the boy's locker room and into his favourite lesson, gym. He had it with Patton but couldn't find the guy anywhere. Kuki stepped out of the girl's locker room and he thought back to their previous encounter as he watched her. He knew they had something going on but it wasn't official, still he couldn't shake the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach as she talked to Robbie, the class president and captain of the football team.

Suddenly a loud slap echoed threw the gym, Wally turned around to where the sound was coming from there stood one of his best friends Patton and a girl he couldn't quite recognise.

"Aw come on Jules how was I supposed to know she was your sister?!" Patton explained to the angry girl,

"I don't know Patton, maybe coz you were in **my** room making out with her, and my name is not Jules, its Emily!" she yelled and stormed out of the gym to her next class. Wally walked over to Patton and stood beside him grinning,

"What was that all about?" he asked holding back a laugh,

"I honestly do not know, I didn't know they were sisters," Patton replied with a shrug "oh well who needs her I could have my pick of any of the girls at school, like I don't know kuki," Wally instantly tensed up,

"I knew you liked her man!" Patton said and laughed, Wally playfully punched him in the arm.

"Nah man I know tons of girls who wouldn't go for you," Wally stated casually sitting on the bench,

"Oh really like who?" Patton asked humouring him; I mean who could resist Patton.

Just then Rachel came out of the girl's locker room her long blonde hair up in a ponytail; she tripped, laughed nervously and quickly walked over to kuki. Her eyes met with Patton's for a moment and he winked at her causing her to blush and look away quickly.

"Like Rachel, you know she would go for one of them responsible guys, like the steady boyfriend type." Wally said breaking Patton away from his thoughts,

"So your saying you don't think I could get her to fall for me, well how bout a bet?" Patton suggested Wally frowned a little,

"I don't know man I mean she is in a pretty high position in the origination and she's also a nice girl," Wally said uneasily.

"Relax she doesn't have to find out and plus I think she has a crush on me, so it should be easy." Patton assured him with a smirk.

"Ok but nothing too bad, get her to say she loves you in two months," Wally challenged,

"Too easy, I bet I can get her to sleep with me by the end of the year," Patton said with a cocky smile.

"Alright you're on." Wally said, he was gonna get some serious cash I mean everyone knew that Rachel was saving herself and that Fanny would kick anyone's ass who tried to mess with her, plus there was no way Patton was gonna win; Rachel was probably gonna slap him one Wally thought with a chuckle.

Now all he had to worry about was kuki and that sleaze Robbie, his fist clenched as she gigged at one of his jokes.

Waayy Im done hahah

Anyway

Please R&R


	6. Abby

Abigail 

As Abby walked down she noticed Nigel who was slumped against his locker his beanie covering his eyes. He looked really good Abby thought with a blush,

"Hey what's up?" she asked casually as she stopped next to him,

"I broke up with Lizzie yesterday," he replied glumly

"Really," Abby exclaimed a little too excited "why?" she pressed,

"Because she is so controlling and I don't like her and she thinks everything is about her and even though she knows what we do she still has a hissy fit when I have to go on a mission!" he said breathless by then end of it,

"Then what's the problem, she sounds awful," Abby agreed,

"That's just it now she's giving me the silent treatment and all her friends glare at me" he said with a pout, Abby giggled,

"Who cares you've got your own friends who love you, so stop moping!" she said giving him a pat on the back.

"You're right Im not gonna let her get me down, thanks Abby" he said giving her a quick hug "well I gotta get to geometry, I'll see ya around," he said walking away with a wave; Abby waved back a smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of broken up Lizzie and Nigel.

"BOO" a voice called out from behind her, she turned around to be greeted by none other than Hoagie.

"Hoagie don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack" she said breathing deeply,

"Well I couldn't help but notice you staring longingly at Nigel so I thought id pull you out of it before anyone else noticed," he replied with a cheeky grin, Abby laughed,

"Well what about you and Fanny," she said accusingly

"Im working on her but I know she likes me" he replied sticking his tongue out "speaking of which there she is excuse me" he said with a little salute as he noticed Fanny walking down the hallway, her nose stuck in a book.

Abby laughed as he quickly kissed her cheek causing her to blush and swing her book at him as he ran off, but then when she thought no one was looking Fanny lifted her hand to her cheek, smiled and continued on her way.

In a way Abby was jealous of them, everyone knew Hoagie liked Fanny and he didn't seem to care in fact it seemed like he was making progress with her. She sighed she wished she could be like that with Nigel someday. Well she could at least try; she walked down to history feeling a little better.


	7. Rachel

Rachel 

_I've really done it now _she thought as she rummaged threw her English teachers desk. Earlier on today Fanny had thought it would be funny to write Rachel loves Patton all over her English assignment and now she was furiously rummaging threw the desk looking for it. Just then something caught her eye it was a letter but from father, _that's strange we've never fought mrs. Hemmingway before, why would she be talking to father. _Just then she herd the door open, she quickly hid under the table.

She herd two pairs of feet stumble into the room, a few moments of silence then the unmistakeable sounds of kissing, she held in a gasp.

"Patton maybe we should stop," she herd a female voice say which she recognized to be Muffy Jenkins. She held in another gasp.

"Come on no ones in here," she herd Patton say in a low voice then the kissing began again.

She sat there for a few seconds when she felt a sneeze coming on, she knew she had to hold it in, so she bit her lip.

"ACHOOO" she sneezed loudly, well they knew she was in here she may as well get up, she slowly rose and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Rachel how long have you been there?" Muffy called out fixing her top,

"Uhhh only for a minute I think… I uhh didn't mean to interrupt… ummm I thought you were the English teacher and uhh sorry," she said uncertainly,

"Muffy why don't you go find Brian," Patton said opening the door for her, Muffy looked at me and then at Patton and quietly left the room.

Patton gave me a look. "so what were you doing in here?" he asked casually sitting on the teachers desk.

"Well Fanny kinda wrote some stuff on my English assignment so I was looking for it to try and rub it out," he noticed the paper in her hand and gently took it,

"Rachel loves Patton," he read from the paper "well that's surprising." Rachel immediately blushed bright red,

"It wasn't me" she said quickly "F-fanny thought it would be funny so…" she trailed off.

He smirked at her clearly amused; she couldn't help but feel he was making fun of her.

"Well I kinda wanted to ask you something," he started "there's this AFI concert and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he asked giving her a heart melting smile,

"AFI?" she asked confused

"You don't know who AFI is!" he asked shocked, she nodded no and he couldn't help but notice how cute she was, "well in that case you have to come," he said grinning boyishly.

"But what about Muffy… aren't you two going out?" Rachel asked slightly suspicious, she knew about Patton's reputation.

"Oh that, that was nothing she was just feeling down so I gave her a little pick me up" Patton replied winking.

"O-okay" Rachel replied smiling shyly

"Good." He said then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek "I'll pick you up at 7 Saturday." He said as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay!! Ok I know the chapters are really short but I'm kind of stuck for ideas…

So if you have an ideas let me know

R&R


End file.
